siftumbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Transmission 59
On June 13th, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission fifty-nine in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. The key was Astrea (a word for hope) Decoded Message CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA TYPE PAPA SUSPECT DEVICE ASSEMBLED BUSY QUIET IN SPITE OF DEVICE SILENCE SUBJECT F CHIP HAVE BECOME INCREASINGLY DANGEROUS AND UNRESPONSIVE AFTER CONTACT FIRST CONTACT RESULT IN AGITATED STATE LENGTHY CONTACT PROGRESSES STATE TO BLIND RAGE DOZENS ASSAULTED AT HOLDING HANGAR SAW ONE SUCH EVENT LAST NIGHT THAT RESULTED IN THREE ADMITTED TO HOSPITAL DEVICE HAS BEED MOVED TO COPPER LINED SPACE CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Numbers to Letters (A=1, Z=0) Don't get confused with the 26 issue (26 is Z for the letters-numbers tool, but it is A in the annex). R X U T PAPA U O H G D F V W V 53 E B E E Y N X W G Y F T W E W B C D F N Y K W U P Y D Z X X G T V B H N Y Z X H B G Y R R 47 38 43 31 45 40 41 38 45 34 46 31 V Y W G X R C I D G X R C O C X W V F 26 33 34 44 26 44 31 29 O P R G C Q W R T K V K N 54 P Y P R K C T S B K H S G C A R 52 V X E 53 V W Y X B D O 54 B T L 26 43 P Z F 53 R W P Y U P T Y X V B R M F G H H C W H C X 53 W V G 44 32 43 31 31 W X M 53 K C T C G T C D B T C H 53 A X C 53 L C T W R Y G B I 53 O R K W Notes *'Copper lined place' is a Faraday Cage, meant to block magnetic fields from entering or leaving the cage. *"SUBJECT F CHIP HAVE" is probably not what was intended to be transmitted to us, but it is the only thing that comes out of the codebook from the ciphertext. The F is an extra letter that does not correspond to anything Original Transcription CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA 18 24 21 20 PAPA 21 15 08 07 04 06 22 23 22 53 05 02 05 05 25 14 24 23 07 25 06 20 23 05 23 02 03 04 06 14 25 11 23 21 16 25 04 00 24 24 07 20 22 02 08 14 25 00 24 08 02 07 25 18 18 47 38 43 31 45 40 41 38 45 34 46 31 22 25 23 07 24 18 03 09 04 07 24 18 03 15 03 24 23 22 06 26 33 34 44 26 44 31 29 15 16 18 07 03 17 23 18 20 11 22 11 14 54 16 25 16 18 11 03 20 19 02 11 08 19 07 03 01 18 52 22 24 05 53 22 23 25 24 02 04 15 54 02 20 12 26 43 16 00 06 53 18 23 16 25 21 16 20 25 24 22 02 18 13 06 07 08 08 03 23 08 03 24 53 23 22 07 44 32 43 31 31 23 24 13 53 11 03 20 03 07 20 03 04 02 20 03 08 53 01 24 03 53 12 03 20 23 18 25 07 02 09 53 15 18 11 23 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions